Tobirama Reborn
by MrPacMonster
Summary: Tobirama Senju is reborn during the Manga/Anime timeline how will he react to the situations around him? Discontinued
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Re incarnation

I did not see this coming. I the Nidaime Hokage, master of the Shunshin no Jutsu, am a helpless baby.

From one moment of fighting Kumo-nin that ambushed my team to having these tiny hands.

The questions in my head just keep coming, where am I, when, did Hiruzen make it?

Once I'm able I will answer these questions.

Another thing there is someone next to me with... pink hair?

Well I have silver hair so I wont question it.

My assumed father seems a bit put out by the fact I am staring him down well its not my problem.

~Time Skip~

It seems I was born into a civilian family because they have not taught us or told of chakra and by us I mean Sakura and I, yes she was named after the petal due to her pink hair.

Thank goodness I still have my silver hair but these names I mean Katana really.

My chakra reserves are good for a baby since chakra is part of the soul maybe I will reach my old reserves.

I have more than both my parants and sister... combined.

I think it might take about fourteen years to reach my old levels.

I've learned Hiruzen is still Hokage but we had a Yondaime but he died putting the Sandaime back in the chair.

They are calling me a prodigy because I can speak so well for four.

They dont know about the Jutsus yet.

Hiruzen came by to see me probably due to the gossip on my skill level.

He seemed shocked by the way I looked maybe its the hair.

"Hokage-sama why do you look so shocked"? I asked

"You look a lot like someone I once knew." he replied

"Who"?

"Oh it doesn't really matter"

"Okay"

" So is there anything you'd like to know little one?"

"Two, how did the Yondaime die, and when can I enter shinobe school"

"Those are very specific, well the Yondaime died by defeating the Kyuubi and saving our village"

"How respectable"

"Yes for how short his leadership was he did more than most, and as for your second question it depends on your parents and me"

"I see then I would like to go as soon as I can"

"Well I'll ask your parents and well sign you up ASAP"

He walked off leaving me to my thoughts "A lot has changed, I just need to get used to it"


	2. Chapter 2 Academy Days

Chapter 2: Academy Days

Sakura and I made our great trek to the academy and I keep wondering if its up to snuff.

Since the instructors are chunins well see how my exams are doing as well.

The Uchiha police force is also something I should check on to see how that's panning out.

History will be a breeze for me due to the fact that I lived it.

~Time Hop~

We arrived with a group of kids surrounding a blonde who was causing a ruckus, we moved right on.

We met our sensei, Iruka.

I walked right up to him and spoke "What was your favorite Hokage?"

"Well... I like the current Hokage since he's served us for so long"

"What about the Nidaime?"

"Eh... um he had important laws and made the chunin exam"

"He also had to take over from his brother who left a lot of work for him"

"...Right"

"We'll just see how much you know on history"

"Please just take your seat"

It seems I've made an impression on my sensei.

~Time Skip~

It seems Sakura was being bullied, a total of three girls had ganged up on her.

Forehead was a word thrown around, kids are so brutal.

I decided to make my presence known "And why are you three all yelling at my sister hmm?"

"Your related to Forehead"

"Her name is Sakura you'd do well to remember that, it will be easy her hair matches her name"

"And what will you do about it Eh?!"

"I will be forced ti use drastic measures"

"Like were scared your a fist year and we are third years"

"This" I pulled water out of my canteen, that I had until I could get water from the air, and soaked all three.

They all ran off screaming "this is what happens when you care more about looks than being a shinobi"

"Thanks Kana"

"They wanted to know what I could do, I was happy to show them"

"You speak way too old for your age"

"I'm just an old soul"


	3. Chapter 3 Academy Days Pt 2

Chapter 3: Academy Days pt. 2

I'll just say it I'm annoyed and pissed.

Sakura has a new annoying friend, Ino a Yamanaka.

The History is very loose and the school is very lax except for one, which I'll get to later.

A lazy Nara is in my class, a broody Uchiha unsurprisingly, and two loud people.

The first being an Inuzuka with a small dog.

The other like I was going to talk about earlier is a blonde hated by it seems the entire village.

Let me tell you now he doesn't get it for just the pranks he does, even if I did involve my face.

I'll make a note to speak with Hiruzen because if its the entire village he has to know something.

The young blonde is named Naruto and well he's my best friend which is something hell never know.

Its probably because he reminds me of Hashirama anyway, I mean he talks a lot,isn't the brightest, and has that aura around him.

We've also received an assistant sensei, Mizuki.

It may just be my paranoia but he seems to have it out for Naruto, making me not entirely trust him.

At this point in my second life I wonder if I should change something about myself.

I mean getting married would be a big thing that didn't happen before.

Hashirama had Mito, even Hiruzen got married though she died.

I wont be Hokage this time so I'll have more time for it.

There is something that is awful as I think of it and my whole loveless situation.

Two words Fan Girls.

They are everywhere the Uchiha has half of the class including my sister and I have the other.

At least I know the ones I wont be marrying, ill find someone out of the club.

Even Naruto has his fan, an unexpected one at that Hinata Hyūga

The other blonde that is my sisters friend likes the Uchiha.

Nothing really stands out about my fans they don't matter anyway.

Just then a ANBU shunshined in front of me "Katana, Hokage-Sama has summoned you"

I nodded and he left in the same speed he came.

I followed with a shunshine of my own to the front door of Hiruzen's office.

I knocked on the door and Hiruzen greeted me at it.

"Ah, Kana-kun you've arrived"

"Hai"

"Well I'll just get right to the point, you are really advanced for your age so would you lik-"

"I will not advance ahead of my peers nor sister"

"I see"

"By the way I have noticed something about my classmate Naruto"

"And whats that?"

"The entire village seems to hate him and I know its not just the pranks he pulls"

"Your asking this by yourself?"

"Yes, Naruto is a comrade of mine and I wish to know why people hate him"

"If you promise not to tell him or any others I suppose I could tell you"

"I will not"

"I'll start with this people fear things they don't understand"

"Does this have to do with his birthday and the Kyuubi"

"You are defiantly a bright one"

"Well when you said the Yondaime fighing the Kyuubie you never said how so now I can assume it is sealed inside Naruto and that he is a Jinchūriki"

"Yes, he is"

"How did the people find out"

"I told them"

"Are you senile old man, people always treat the Jinchūriki awfully"

"Minato wanted his son to be a hero"

"Naruto is the Yondaime's son?!"

"I mean-"

"First you tell the people he has a demon in him that ended up costing their Hokage his life then you hold back that Naruto is his son which might have quelled some fear?"

"Minato had enemies"

"The Jinchūriki have enemies, even amongst their own village"

"You speak very wisely for a brat"

"And you childishly for an old man"

"You really do remind me of the Nidaime"

"Maybe I'm a Reincarnation"

"Then maybe you can help me with my job"

"I see that paperwork over there, no thank you"

"Shame"

"Goodbye Hokage-Sama"

"If your a friend of Naruto's then I suppose you could get away with Jiji"

"Then, Goodbye Jiji"

(A/N Feedback? Recommendations? Please review)


	4. Chapter 4 Goodbye Academy

Chapter 4: Goodbye Academy

The Genin graduation test is really easy just show the three super basic justsu and you pass.

The ones they gave us I could do by the time I was four.

Naruto had a problem though the bunshin was too simple for his chakra reserves, and looked very ill.

Though he could do a modified henge by actually transforming himself,he's fine with the shunshin.

I did some research on Naruto's father, nicknamed the yellow flash, he it seems was faster than me.

I of course passed with flying colors, by showing my prowess with elemental jutsu.

My sister is an intelligent girl but put in a life or death situation... I can't allow that to happen.

The rest of the important kids that graduated were clan kids, they will probably be the only ones to pass the second test as well.

I was shocked when Naruto didn't come out with a headband but he was playing the boke and pulled it out from his pocket.

He seriously scared me because we spent a lot of time training together and it would be a complete waste of time.

-Flashback-

"What do you mean you can't make clones?"

"When I try it doesn't work and they look gross and well... poof"

'Could this be do to the fox and his already large reserves' I thought. "Well since you know the Hokage so well why don't we see him about this problem?"

We arrived at Hiruzen's office and I had to use a bit of force to get in because his assistant is a bi- not a nice person 'Too much time with Naruto is unhealthy for my vocabulary'.

"Ah, I see the problem you have too much chakra to do a regular bunshin" Hiruzen commented.

"Yeah, Jiji" Naruto spoke.

"Just wait a few seconds" Hiruzen stood up from his desk and opened the picture behind his desk revealing a safe, he rooted around a bit before pulling out a scroll, "Here it is the Kage bunshin"

'That would be perfect for Naruto and he could create a great amount' I thought.

"Wow, a jutsu thanks you both"

"It was nothing Naruto, now it takes a lot of chakra to do so show it to anyone else"

"Hai, but why do I have so much chakras anyway"

I gave a pointed look at Hiruzen.

"Let's take a walk Naruto"

-End of Flashback-

I was looking forward to seeing our jounin sensei, I mean clearly I would be with the dead last,**cough** Naruto **cough **and since she was my sister Sakura would be on my team.

A scuffle happened behind me so I turned around to see Naruto and the Uchiha locking lips.

Just then Iruka came in and started annoying teams I only zoned back in when I heard my sisters name "...Sakura and Katana Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha-"

"SHANNARO!" my sister cried.

I chopped her on the top of the head "Your too loud"

"...as I was saying and Naruto Uzumaki your team seven and your instructor will be Kakashi Hatake..."

"EH!?, why do I have to be on a team with Sasuke"

He also received a chop "Now your too loud"

A four man team wasn't very common in fact they failed what are you thinking Hiruzen?

Eventually everyone left with their team except us four.

Naruto got fed up with waiting and put a eraser at the top of the door.

"Naruto what are you doing our sensei will be a jounin there's no way he'll fall for that"

Just then a masked man with silver hair came into the room and the eraser fell on him.

"My first impression of you" he spoke lazily "... I hate you, meet me on the roof" he then shunshined away.

I followed with one of my own of course adding water to the jutsu.

We stared at each other for a couple of seconds before he pulled out a book and started reading. "Nice hair"

"Nice mask"

…

The silence was broken by the rest of the team running through the door.

"Now that were all here lets start introductions" he drawled "First you Pinkie"

"Can you show us how?"

"I'm Kakashi, I like things, my hobbies are doing stuff, things like that"

"...Right well I'm Haruno Sakura, I like..." I shook my head in defeat "and my brother, my dreams... and I HATE NARUTO!"

"Your loud" **bonk x3**

"Now you small dark and broody"

"Uchiha Sasuke its none of your business what I like or do and my dream is to kill a certain man"

Right the Uchiha massacre, that was something in need of investigating, and let me say this its beyond impossible for one person to kill everyone in one's own clan and leave just one person alive.

"Blondie"

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto, I like ramen, and the Haruno twins, I dislike the three minutes it takes ramen to cook and arrogant bastards, and finally my dream in to become HOKAGE!"

Everyone gave me a pointed look so I rolled my eyes and chopped "Too loud, but good dream"

"Now you with the nice hair color"

"Names are for friends and seeing how you insulted everyone here you have not made friends, you seem lazy but since you are a jounin its either an act or coping mechanism;but since we all have to play nice ill say I am Haruno Katana, I like my sister and Naruto, I hate you and the Uchiha over there, and my dream is to make Sakura and Naruto strong and get married and have kids... I guess"

"My My what a mouthful seeing as how I'm hated, while I would never judge one so quickly... I will just say to meet me at the third training ground and I wouldn't recommend eating, see you"

"Crap" Naruto eloquently put it.

(A/N Writing a tsukkomi is fun to do, but aside from that lets see how this story progresses)


	5. Chapter 5 Survival Training

Chapter 5 : Survival Training

I woke up the next morning ready to start the second test Kakashi had prepared for us.

I made food for my teammates and I, excluding the Uchiha.

I walked into my sisters room to wake her ignoring the books scattered about the room.

"Wake up" she mumbled at my command in response, "Oi,Wake Up!"

She jumped out of bed and struck out at me which I blocked with the front of my face.

"Sorry, Kata"

"I don't 'fink I'll wake 'ou up ever again"

~ Time Hop ~

We made our way to training ground three, and waited there for the rest of the team to show up including out sensei.

The Uchiha showed up followed by a tired and hungry looking Naruto.

"Naruto you should eat this it will be better to throw up than to pass out, even you Sakura"

I handed one over to Sakura and she looked like she was going to object but saw my raised brow.

"What about me" the Uchiha spoke up.

"What about you?"

"I don't get a sandwich?"

"I thought you wouldn't want one from a lower civilian"

"Hn"

"Thought so"

Kakashi eventually showed up meeting the screams of the loud two "Your late!"

"Well I was-"

"Just start the test so we can make up the time you were late for"

"This alarm is set to go off later you have to get these three bells off me the one without the bell goes back to the academy"

"Naruto, Kage Bunshin cross-up"

Naruto created thirty clones and ran at Kakashi, while I ran around to the other side created two Mizu Bunshin.

The Naruto clones buried Kakashi underneath them while me and my clones launched Suiryūdan no Jutsu making the water dragons attack the pile.

"My what a powerful Mizu Jutsu it will be a pain to teach you"

"I know enough" I dispelled my clones spreading water around the grounds.

I charged at Kakashi and went for a bell and he grabbed my wrist.

"You should know better than that _sensei_" I added water to my shunshin and got away, distracting Kakashi long enough for Naruto to grab a bell.

A fireball flew through the air to Naruto and Kakashi I used the Suijinheki Jutsu to stop it.

"Now you've pissed me off Uchiha, Naruto was in range of your Jutsu" I turned to Naruto "You okay?" He nodded, "keep your bell safe"

I jumped after Kakashi's chakra signature only to see the head of a pissed off Uchiha coming from the ground.

"Cool off a bit then I'll get you out of there, he writhed.

I sensed him behind a tree and threw a explosive tag at it detonating it.

I saw a masked figure dash out of the smoke and tword Sakura.

She looked shocked the put her hands in a seal then screamed "KAI!"

"Good" I congratulated.

Kakashi then turned to me "Taijustu"

I nodded and dropped into the Senju stance(fighting)

Sakura snuck in a quick grab of the bells and got both.

"Now what are you going to do with the spare bell?" Kakashi asked Sakura

"My brother did a lot of work so he deserves one" she then tossed be a bell.

"Keep the other one sister I know you like the Uchiha but he needs to learn to be a team player before he gets a shot at a three man team"

"But-"

"You got the bells yourself you deserve one just as much as me or Naruto"

"...okay"

We all met back up at the stumps which the Uchiha was tied to.

"I've been put in a tight spot because this exercise was about team work and the only one not to get a bell didn't use that method"

"Then he shouldn't go back to the academy, he should get one on one training and become a hunter-nin, he works outside the village and he can hunt Kohona missing-nin"

"An interesting idea but who would train him?"

"Someone with knowledge of the sharingan"

"I'll talk to the Hokage, the rest of you pass" he then shushined away.


	6. Chapter 6 New Sensei

Chapter 6: New Sensei

We met on the bridge Kakashi told us to meet on, we had not seen the Uchiha since the survival training.

I put Sakura through chakra exercise after chakra exercise, every so often I would teach her a basic medical justu I knew.

Naruto didn't seem to know that he could train with the memories of the kage bunshin, I told him to train chakra control.

I'm feeling out this whole "girlfriend" thing a lot seem to be a bit shallow and only focused on appearances.

Kakashi then appeared with the Uchiha "I've spoken with the Hokage and he agreed with Katana so I will from now on teach Sasuke to be a hunter-nin while this man will teach you"

A white haired man with red marks on his face came into view while doing a ridiculous dance.

"I am the great Toad Sanin Jiraiya" the now named man spoke.

'Ah,one of the three Hurizen taught' I though.

"Jiraiya of the three legendary Sanin!" Sakura spoke shocked.

"That's right girly"

"What can an old man teach us?" Naruto spoke cleaning his ear with his pinky.

"Well excuse me, as the one that taught the Yondaime I expect more respect"

"Cool, tell me about him!"

"Maybe later, as Sanin I have special privileges to skip D-rank missions now let's get some C-ranks"

"What is our mission?" Sakura spoke.

"Were going to get another teacher and help the current Hokage retire"

"You mean Jiji's retiring, why not hand it over to me" Naruto cried.

"Well she has more experience and enough political ties"

"Who is it?" I finally asked.

"My teammate Tsunade"

(Sorry I haven't updated in awhile I have been as sick as a dog and I also apologize for the chapter being so short)


	7. Chapter 7 Gamble

Chapter 7: Gamble

Jiraiya was an interesting person though irritating he writes books and the only ones to take off have been **cough** ecchi books.

He apparently did write a book that was more respectable most likely leading to the naming of Naruto.

Speaking of Naruto it seems Jiraiya has taking a liking to him,giving him the summoning contract.

I'll have to see how Tsunade grew up, such a sweet girl why would she leave Konoha?

~Time Skip~

After traveling from city to city she seemed like a ghost...unless you count what she left in her trail now I prefer she was a ghost.

The IOU's I'm almost impressed but that would be irresponsible, I will teach her the importance of repaying her debts.

I wasn't the only one irritated my sister seemed to lose all respect for the Slug Sanin she prattled on about.

I don't want to see how she'll react when I tell her that she would be perfect to train her in medical jutsu.

"Please just be in the next town" Naruto whined.

"The trail is picking up guys, she must be close" Jiraiya reassured.

"We shall see" I spoke.

We made our way through the town and came to a card tournament where a crowd was gathered.

"All in" was heard from a female's voice in the crowd.

"I think I heard her in there" Jiraiya commented.

We pushed out way to the gambling table to see a blonde with pig tails with a serious lack of chips and huge bust.

"Are you sure that's a good idea" a man with a scar across his face spoke, he had his cards in front of him.

"Of course" the blonde confirmed.

"Can you deal me in?" I spoke up.

"Whats this, a kid, sure why not?" Mr. Scar spoke.

I threw in a bag of Ryo for ten chips, the dealer gave me cards and I put my ten chips in.

"Let's see your cards everyone" the dealer spoke up.

Mr. Scar revealed two pair, Tsunade showed a Jack kicker, and I won with three of a kind.

Tsunade stood up to leave but I put a hand on her shoulder "Take five chips and sit down"

"Who am I to refuse free money?" She relented and sat.

Another round left me with forty chips and Tsunade with none, I gave her ten.

The game on with me only winning by one grade above Scar, who eventually left the table.

I turned to Tsunade "I want repayment"

"If I had to pay you back I wouldn't have accepted"

"Not with money"

"I don't do those kinds of favors, arnt you a little young to be asking that?"

"Not that, you will come back with us to Konoha"

"Us?"

The team came into view, Jiraiya slapped a hand on my shoulder "Nice playing kid".

"I only play if I know I can win" I showed him my cards which turned into a six of spades and a two of hearts.

"Genjutsu, of course no one would suspect a kid"

"Art of deceit and all" Naruto joked.

"Excuse me but I am not going back"

"How about another bet?"

"I'm listing"

"If Sakura, my sister can learn and do a medical jutsu to your approval by the end of this week you will come back and you will also train her"

"And if she doesn't"

"Name your terms"

"You will pay off my IOU's and help me win more money with your gambling skills for a month"

"Jiraiya?"

"Do it" He spoke.

"Deal, Tsunade"

(A/N: That's a wrap until next time, but its voting time Tobirama will eventually get a girlfriend throw in your names by next Friday and I'll tally the votes. Naruto will get a girlfriend chosen by you as well)


	8. Discontinued

Discontinued

I am sorry to say that I will no longer be making chapter for Tobirama Reborn. The Story of Naruto is much too large for me to wright and for this I apologize. I have finished another work and that story will have regular weekly updates. I recommend you read my next up coming story for that story will be completed. If you have not read the comic or seen the movie that new work is based off of I strongly implore you to. The story is based off Watchmen, it is called Minuette.

-MrPacMonster


End file.
